nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Nintendo Power V70
Nintendo Power V70 is the March 1995 issue of Nintendo Power magazine. It features NBA Jam: Tournament Edition on it's cover. This is the first issue to feature the "Epic Center", in which strategies are given for different role-playing games. Power Charts The "Power Charts" section of the magazine lists the top 20 Super NES games and only the top 10 Game Boy games as ranked by the readers. The following are the first 5 for each game system from this issue. *Super NES *# Donkey Kong Country *# Final Fantasy III *# Super Metroid *# Mega Man X *# The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past *Game Boy *# Donkey Kong *# Wario Land: Super Mario Land 3 *# Donkey Kong Land *# Kirby's Dream Land *# NBA Jam Super NES ''NBA Jam: Tournament Edition'' The first SNES article is the cover story, NBA Jam: Tournament Edition. The 16-page article provides details on customization and also lists the stats for all the teams. ''Metal Warriors'' The next featured game is Metal Warriors. The article provides maps for missions 1-3, 5, and 6. ''Speedy Gonzales: Los Gatos Bandidos'' The next SNES game featured in the magazine is Speedy Gonzales: Los Gatos Bandidos, based on the popular Looney Tunes cartoon character. The article provides a map for one stage and only gives a preview of the others. ''Tetris & Dr. Mario'' The next article features Tetris & Dr. Mario. The short article lists the features in each game. ''Hagane'' The next featured game is Hagane. The article includes maps for six different stages. ''The Incredible Hulk'' This next section showcases The Incredible Hulk. It describes the details of what to expect in the first five levels. ''Bubsy II'' The next article takes a look at Bubsy II. The brief article only gives a quick glimpse at the game. Winter CES Report This section of the magazine showcases some of the popular items at the Winter Consumer Electronics Show in Las Vegas that year (January 6-9). Some of the games included Star Fox 2, Kirby's Dream Course, Secret of Evermore, and also glimpsed the Virtual Boy. Epic Center This article would give strategies for certain role-playing games. Some of the games listed here included King Arthur & the Knights of Justice, EarthBound and Breath of Fire. Take 2 Reviews Take 2 Reviews were brief 2-page previews of upcoming games. The Super NES games featured in this issue are: The Ignition Factor, Top Gear 3000, Jurassic Park Part 2: The Chaos Continues, Looney Tunes B-Ball, and Ardy Lightfoot. Classified Information The Classified Information section reveals codes and hidden secrets in certain games. Games featured in this section include: When You Make The Call This section gives a behind-the-scenes look at the call center for Nintendo, where the Pros respond to the players questions. Counselor's Corner Counselor's Corner is a feature in which the writers of the magazine would respond to game-related questions in the hope of getting the player out of a tough spot in various games. The games featured in this issue are Super Adventure Island II (SNES), Earthworm Jim (SNES), Robotrek (SNES), and Donkey Kong (GB). Nintendo Power Awards '94 ::(See main article: 1994 Nintendo Power Awards) This issue has the nominations for the seventh annual Nintendo Power Awards. Fans could vote in various game-related categories and the results would be printed in a later issue. The categories for 1994's Nintendo Power Awards included Best Graphics and Sound, Best Theme and Fun, Best Challenge, Best Play Control, Best Epic, Best Tournament Fighter, Best Sports Game, Best Multi-Player Game, Best Hero, Worst Villain, Best Goodie, Worst Baddie, Best Original Character, Coolest Weapon or Item, Best Setting or Story, Coolest Transportation, Best Move, and Best Overall. Now Playing This article lists new game releases and ratings for those games. It also has a very brief overview of a few of them. Some of the top-rated games in this section include (in alphabetical order): *''Ardy Lightfoot'' (SNES), The Ignition Factor (SNES), Looney Tunes B-Ball (SNES), Metal Warriors (SNES), NBA Jam: Tournament Edition (SNES), and Tetris & Dr. Mario (SNES). Pak Watch The Pak Watch section showcased games that were scheduled for release. It gave the reader a quick glance at future games. Some of the games seen in this section include True Lies (SNES), The Lion King (GB) and Kirby's Dream Land 2 (GB). Category:1995 Nintendo Power volumes Category:CES Category:Nintendo Power Awards